Vampire: The Masquerade - Multiverser
by Anime PJ
Summary: Vampires are one awesome staple of horror, and Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines is one of the best vampire-based video games I ever played. But now I'm living it, and as a Multiverser, I'm not gonna have any problems beating LaCroix when the time comes. That is unless the Multiverse throws me a curveball. [UNDERGOING REWRITES!]
1. Becoming a Mad Vampire

**This is one of my favourite video games, and I honestly wish it was more popular than it is. And thus I am writing a Multiverser story for it. I'm warning those of you who don't know the concept of Multiversers that they come across as extremely overpowered Gary Stus, in that they tend to pick up abilities from every world they visit and attract members of the opposite sex like flies on shit (which does mean Dexter will have a harem). Just a warning.**

 **Anything else you need to know will be explained in the story itself. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _VAMPIRE THE MASQUERADE: BLOODLINES_ OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED! _VtMB_ IS OWNED BY TROIKA GAMES, ACTIVISION, AND WHITE WOLF PUBLISHING! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

* * *

 _ **Voice Cast (how I envision characters being voiced, will likely remain the same for canon characters)**_

* * *

 _ **Dexter Verser = Susan Dalian (think her voice for Haku from**_ **Naruto _but with a more English accent)_**

 _ **Prince Sebastian LaCroix = Andy Milder**_

 _ **Nines Rodriguez = Armando Valdes-Kennedy**_

 _ **Smiling Jack = John DiMaggio**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Becoming a Mad Vampire**

* * *

 _ **Dexter Verser's POV**_

* * *

Vampires. Kindred. Blood-sucking demons. Whatever you want to call them, they've been a staple in horror fiction practically since horror fiction was even a thing. They've had their ups and downs, sure ( **FUCK** _ **TWILIGHT**_ **TO DEATH WITH A BLOOD-SOAKED SPEAR!** ), but mostly they've remained the same terrifying creatures that most of us were introduced to through the stories of Dracula.

And, depending on what universe you're in, they're real.

 _Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines_ was one of my favourite video games in my old life. I loved the world-building that came with the inclusion of different Vampire clans, the different factions fighting for control over the Vampire populace, the lore that existed in the world of the game. It was all beautifully well done, and I think it almost a sin that the game wasn't more popular. It was my love for the game that led me to enter their world.

Hey, I'm a Multiverser, and we can do that shit.

Multiversers are, in essence, gods. We're Omniscient, Omnipresent, and Omnipotent. We exist throughout the Multiverse in worlds we previously believed to be mere works of fiction.

My name is Dexter Verser. Please, call me Dex.

* * *

{Trouble, trouble, trouble} said a new voice in my mind, one that I was unfamiliar with.

 _Thanks for telling me shit I already know,_ I thought, knowing full well that the voice couldn't hear me and that it was just a part of the Vampire clan I was now a part of. _That's real fucking nice of you._

In case you're wondering, I'm currently going through the events of the opening cutscene for _Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines_. See, we Multiversers have the ability to put ourselves in the place of different people throughout the Multiverse. In order to do this, we simply go to the moment in time in which said person is conceived and put ourselves in their place. Normally this would result in us taking in the person in question as an aspect of our personality and a voice in our head, but this time was different. I assume that's because the protagonist of this game had no personality other than what the player gave them.

I still ended up with a voice in my head, though. There's an irony for you: I, the Aspect of the Psyche, who prides myself on my ability to provide psychological help to those who need it, have been sired by a Vampire of the Malkavian clan. I'm only glad I got the schizophrenia and not some other kind of madness (for the Malkavians are insane by nature, thus even if the individual was perfectly sound of mind in life, they will gain some sort of mental condition once turned).

In this world I was known as Dexter "Price."

As I opened my eyes and saw the theatre filled with vampires, it occurred to me that what was about to happen would likely make some other people feel guilty. _Yes, because the vampire that went out, found a random human man, and turned him into a vampire against his will must be_ such _a nice person,_ I thought to myself. I'm not a malicious man, but … let's just say that letting my sire die for the sake of the story wasn't exactly eating away at me or anything.

 _A shame about Samantha, though._ Ah, yes. Those of you with intricate knowledge of the game will remember Samantha as the only character in the game who knew the fledgeling before they were turned into a vampire. Well, I did know her. And I must say that I've grown rather … fond of her over the years. _Best focus on the matter at hand._

"Good evening," said Prince Douchebag himself, Sebastian LaCroix, as the wooden stake was removed from my heart. I could've quite easily fought them off, but for the sake of the story, I didn't. He had that sickly pale complexion all vampires in this universe had, wore a suit that screamed _Look, I've got money!_ , and slicked back blond hair. I couldn't deny that he was good-looking, but that prick was going to die by my hands by the time all this apocalypse shit was over. "My fellow Kindred, my apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bind our society – the laws that are the fabric of our existence – have been broken."

I looked out amongst the crowd of vampires and saw several faces that would become familiar to me over the next couple of weeks (I had managed to narrow down that the game doesn't take place over very much time at all). Nines Rodriguez, Therese Voerman, Velvet Valour. Even Maximilian Strauss, one of the coolest-looking of the characters in my opinion, was up on one of the balcony seats.

{Liar} said the deranged voice in my head when I glanced back at Prince LaCroix.

 _No need to tell me that,_ I thought.

"As prince," continued LaCroix, "I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not denied permission." LaCroix's face twisted into a scowl. "Indeed, my permission was never sought at all. They were caught shortly after the Embrace of this childe." He gestured at me.

 _I wonder how he'd react if he knew I was even older than he is?_ I thought idly.

"It pains me to announce the sentence, as … up to tonight I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organisation." He walked over to my sire, who was on her knees and being restrained. "But as some of you may know, the penalty for this transgression is death. Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to the law that governs us all. Let tonight's proceeding serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that binds our society, lest we endanger all of our blood." He leaned down toward my sire, who glared back at him without saying a word. "Forgive me." He looked at the massive bloke covered in hair – the Magilla Gorilla, as Smiling Jack called him – who was holding a giant sword. "Let the penalty commence."

The Magilla Gorilla with the sword that was somehow still out of proportion when compared to his body took said sword from its scabbard on his back. He raised it above his head and brought it down quickly on my sire's neck. There wasn't even much blood. The second her head separated from her body, she appeared to burst into flame, then was a skeleton, then was nothing but dust on the floor.

 _Sorry, love,_ I thought, feeling some remorse but not very much.

"Which leads to the fate of the ill-begotten progeny," said LaCroix, gesturing to me.

"The name's Dexter, just in case you wanna write that down somewhere," I said cheekily. I received a smack on the back of the head by one of the guards for my trouble, but it was worth it to see the brief look of annoyance on LaCroix's face. I even heard a laugh or two from the audience.

LaCroix cleared his throat. "As I was saying, without a sire, most childer are doomed to walk the Earth never knowing their place, their responsibility, and most importantly, the laws they must obey. Therefore, I have decided that—"

" **This is bullshit!** " shouted Nines Rodriguez, standing up from his seat aggressively. Several of the other vampires did the same.

 _Thank you, Nines,_ I thought. Even when I had only been playing the game, there was no doubt in my mind that LaCroix would have had the fledgeling killed if Nines hadn't spoken up and started the unrest in the crowd. Now that I was in that position, I could appreciate the man's interference even more. It was nice to know not all vampires are twats.

LaCroix looked put out and almost intimidated by the outburst, but quickly regained his composure. "If Mr Rodriguez would let me finish," he said. "I have decided to let this Kindred live. He shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and granted the same rights. Let no one say I am unsympathetic to the plights and causes of this community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings, and I hope their significance is not lost. Good evening."

It was time for my life as a vampire to begin.

* * *

 **(Play "Echoes" by The Rapture)**

 **Opening instrumentals**

We are greeted by an image of the sewers beneath Los Angeles. There are rats milling about and specks of blood occasionally on the walls. Some vague human shapes can be seen moving around, just out of sight. Above ground, people can be seen moving around in the middle of the night, completely unaware of a completely separate society that exists right beneath their noses.

 **The city breathing**

 **The people churning**

 **The conversating**

 **The prices is**

 **What?**

Dexter Verser is standing in front of a brick wall, near enough glaring at the camera, one eye red and the other blue. He grins, revealing vampire fangs.

 **Vampire the Masquerade: Multiverser**

The camera pans over to the image of Smiling Jack, leaning against the wall and grinning.

The location changes to a place filled with nothing but darkness. Therese Voerman stares at the visage of her sister Jeanette. Between them the darkness seems to make the shape of a mirror.

 **The conversating**

 **This place is heaven**

 **And if you see them**

 **They'll say it**

 **What?**

The scene changes to a rough-looking bar filled with Brujah, the main vampire clan of the Anarchs. Nines Rodriguez is playing pool. Damsel stands in the corner moodily, not really interacting with anybody.

 **Life makes echoes**

 **If you see them**

 **Life makes echoes**

Sebastian LaCroix sits behind the desk at the top of his skyscraper, his arms resting on the desk in front of him and his hands pressed together in thought. Beside him stands the Magilla Gorilla, forever the loyal bodyguard and servant.

 **The conversating**

 **This place is heaven**

 **I put on lipstick**

 **The prices is**

 **What?**

The _Elizabeth Dane_ comes in to dock. The security guards all look wary as the camera travels to the bowels of the ship, revealing a sarcophagus. An air of evil surrounds this ancient artifact.

 **Life makes echoes**

 **If you see them**

 **Life makes echoes**

Dexter climbs into a taxi. The driver looks back at him, blank-faced but seeming to grin, like he and his passenger shared some sort of secret.

Dexter looks out the window before they drive off, seeing the image of Heather Poe waving him off. He grins as the taxi starts to drive away.

 **(End "Echoes" by The Rapture)**

* * *

Walking so close at LaCroix's side was a nauseating experience given what I knew about the slimy bastard, but I think I handled it rather well.

"Your sire," said LaCroix, "tragic, my apologies, but you see, there is a strict code of conduct that all of us must … must … adhere to if we wish to survive."

"I can see you take it very seriously," I said dryly.

"We must. It is the laws that govern our society – the Masquerade, we call it – that keep us from being found out and hunted by the humans – we call them Kine, by the way. It'd be best to get you as well-versed as possible on our ways so that you don't find yourself in any undesirable positions."

"You won't find me complaining."

"Good. When someone, **anyone** , breaks our laws, they undermine the well-worn fabric of our centuries old society. Understand my predicament. Allowing you to live makes me directly responsible for your subsequent behaviour. So … what I'm offering is not generosity, but the opportunity to transcend the fate woven by your sire. This … is your trial. You will be brought to Santa Monica. There, you will meet an agent by the name of Mercurio. He will provide the details of your labour. I've shown you great clemency. Prove it was more than a wasted gesture, fledgeling. Don't come back … until you do."

"I'll do my best not to fuck things up for you, sir."

 **That** was a complete and utter lie. _See, LaCroix? Two can play at this game._

He seemed put off by my vulgarity. "Thank you," he said. "Good evening." He left me. Good fucking riddance, is what I say.

{The vampires here appear to be much more civilised than in my own world} said Barnabas Collins, one of the many individuals I had taken into my mind.

 _You're not wrong, Barnabas,_ I thought to him. _But with civilisation comes conflict, and we're about to get a taste of the conflict this world has to offer. **Only** a taste, though. You wouldn't believe some of the fucked up shit we're gonna be dealing with later down the line._

{I reckon it's not going to be quite as bad as the War of the Scars} said Darren Shan.

 _You're both right and wrong. True, the War of the Scars was much more wide-spread than the major conflict of this world, but in your world the vampires and the vampenese had to use humans if they wanted to use firearms. There are no such rules here, so the vampires are free to use guns, bombs, and whatever else they feel like. Most of the "gang-related violence" that occurs in this world is actually the different vampire factions duking it out._

{I still don't like that these vampires use guns} said Darren with distaste. {Dishonourable pigs.}

 _Calm down. I refrained from using any guns when I was in your world, didn't I?_ He grumbled out a response, and I continued out the door and into the alleyway, where one of my favourite characters from the game was waiting.

Smiling Jack was dressed in a pretty basic biker get-up, what with the sleeveless leather jacket that showed off his arm muscles and the rough-looking jeans. He had a pale complexion, like all vampires in this world do, and his dark hair extended downward and became the shaggy long beard that completely cemented his rough biker look. You could tell he was a member of the Anarch faction just by looking at him.

"What a scene, man!" he said when I found myself stood in front of him. "Hoo-wee! Then they just plop ya out here like a naked baby in the woods. How 'bout that? Ah … look, kiddo, this is probably a lot for you to take in, so uh, why don't you let me show you the ropes? Whaddya say?"

"That'd be great," I said. I decided it would be better to lie to Jack and pretend to be ignorant. I liked the guy, but even when this was only a game, I wasn't quite sure I **trusted** him. "Could you explain the voice in my head that's saying, 'The rain of ages plots again to wash away revelation'?" That wasn't a lie. The voice in my head really did say that.

"What? Oh, man. And you're a God damn Malkavian, too? Wow, you really are fucked."

"What the bloody hell is a Malkavian? And who are you?"

"I'm Jack. You're Dexter, right? Hell of a way to introduce yourself, by the way; the look on LaCroix's face was **priceless**! And a Malkavian is what you are now, a kind of vampire. They're pretty fuckin' crazy, which is why you've got that weird-ass voice in your head now. But none of that's important. What's important is, I'm offering help. You make it back from Santa Monica with your hide and we'll trade life stories, m'kay? Till then, I got about …" he held his thumb and forefinger close together, not quite touching, "this much time. You in or out?"

"Do I have any real choice if I intend on living?"

"Not really. Though I don't think 'living' is the right word for it. Now, we ain't got much time, but I figure somebody should fill you in on the bare bones stuff at least, ya know. Could save your hide. You look wobbly; you even have a drink yet?"

"Considering I was staked in the heart and brought to that bloody theatre the second I became a vampire, I'm sure you can answer that for yourself."

"Oh man, we're poppin' a cherry here!" He laughed heartily. "Ah, you're gonna love this! All right, check it out. Blood: it's your new rack o' lamb, your new champaign – blood's your new fuckin' **heroin** , kid." He laughed again. "Get ready, though, 'cause hey, it's never as sweet as the first time."

"I'll take your word for it." This wasn't my first time as a vampire, so it wasn't my first time drinking blood. Again, though, I wasn't going to be telling him that. "Any idea where we can find a donor?"

"Well, down around the corner there, I saw this human. Poor S.O.B. can't find his car …" Jack giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world right now. "All right, you go down there – casual like – ya creep up on him, then bare those little fangs and feed. And don't worry if you weren't captain of the wrestling team or somethin', 'cause it'll come so naturally you'll think you'd done it a thousand times already."

"I wasn't particularly worried about being able to overpower him, anyway. Biting him ain't gonna do anything too … **unpleasant** , is it?"

"Nah, he'll just be dazed for a bit. Now go for it. Be sure, though – and this is important, so listen up – be sure not to drain 'em dry, okay? It can be hard to resist, but don't kill 'em."

"Yeah, 'cause I was really planning on going all psycho on some randomer in an alley. Back in a minute."

I walked off in the direction of the man in the alley. As I've said, this wasn't the first time I've become a vampire in my multiple existences, so I was already practised in drinking blood. I thought it was going to have that disgusting, metallic taste when I first did it, and I wasn't wrong, but something about the nature of a vampire made me experience extreme pleasure from having that taste flood my mouth. As much as I disliked vampires who gorged themselves and killed many people as a result, I have to admit that I can see how they'd become so addicted. Drinking blood created a sensation not unlike an orgasm of the mouth.

I found the rather well-dressed man standing near a wrecked car in the end of the alleyway, looking rather lost and confused. Knowing that, when in private with the person who would be providing my dinner, it was best to just walk over and get it over with without taking too many precautions. I did so, simply walking over and sinking my fangs into the man's neck. He didn't feel a thing, as the saliva of a vampire acted as a natural anaesthetic, numbing the bitten area. It also put them in a trance-like state, so they wouldn't remember the event.

Was this necessary, given what I am? Well … yes and no, I suppose. I **could** subdue my vampire nature and the need for blood, but I needed to keep up appearances. Showing off my combat abilities when the time came was one thing, but showing that I could make myself completely immune to all of a vampire's weaknesses was a no-go. I didn't want that bastard LaCroix catching wind of my abilities and making things harder for me down the line. Jack was an Anarch, so it wasn't like he answered to LaCroix if he had a choice, but I didn't know nearly enough about Jack to trust him. Smiling Jack was one character in the game who had next to **nothing** revealed about him throughout the time spent playing.

I removed my fangs from the man's neck after experiencing a few seconds of bliss. He stood there, a sleepy look in his eyes and no indication that he was even conscious except for the fact that he was standing. I went back over to Jack feeling rather pumped up.

"Yeah," Jack said knowingly upon seeing me. "Ah yeah. Hell yeah, you're feelin' it. I can see it in your eyes – you're a born-again predator. Feelin' that blood bubblin' inside you, liftin' you up. That's it, kid, that's what it's all about right there."

"And here I was starting to suspect it was all about swishing my cape out behind me and speaking in a thick Romanian accent," I said dryly.

Jack barked out a single breath of laughter. "All right now, you got the blood, you're feelin' all kickass, feelin' better than your best day livin' – but wait! It gets better! All Kindred … Kindred, that's uh, our word for vampire … all Kindred have a few things in common, things that set them right square above humans on the food chain."

"Like the fact that we drink their blood wasn't proof enough of that."

Jack chuckled. "I'm startin' to like you, kid. We got sharper senses, a body that can take a beating, and, if you play your cards right, eternal life. That's no sure bet, but still, a chance at immortality's not a bad deal. And that's just for starters; fringe benefits for joinin' the club. You can still be destroyed, though, but forget the books and the movies. Garlic? It's worthless. A cross?" He snorted out laughter. "Shove it right up their ass! A stake? Only if it catches you in the heart, and then it just paralyses you. Runnin' water? Ah, that's no problem. I bathe … eh, occasionally."

"And that'll be why you smell so luxurious."

"Fuck you, kid. Now, a shotgun blast to the head: oh, that's trouble, boy. Fire? That's **real** trouble. Sunlight? Well, you catch a sunrise and it's all over, kiddo – get it?"

"I get it."

"Okay, now …"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The sound of the explosion seemed to startle Jack, who actually hissed rather aggressively. "What the fuck is this?" He gestured at the metal door on the side of the alley. "Look, you get inside here and head upstairs. We'll meet up in a bit. I'm just gonna go see what the ruckus is."

"All right, see you in a bit."

I went into the building and saw that there were no stairs, but there was clearly an upstairs area. I got up there by climbing all the rubbish that was stacked up about the place, which mostly consisted of boxes and a wrecked car. I climbed over the railing and onto the platform that made up the upstairs of this room. I found the lockpick on top of a box, just like in the game. I walked around the corner and saw the row of windows, with Jack standing at about the halfway point.

"If you're planning on teaching me stuff, could you help me do that teleport trick of yours?" I asked him. "It seems like a useful thing to have." I didn't need help with teleportation or anything, I was just quite the smartass.

"Shut up and stay down," Jack hissed at me. "Stay away from the windows. It's a Sabbat raid. The Sabbat, they're, uh … Eh, Christ, I was hopin' to spare you this shit till later. Uh, the Sabbat … well, eh, they're mindless bloodthirsty assholes – that's all you need to know for now, all right? The Sabbat got wind of the gathering here, so they figured they'd raise a little hell and put a little heat on the new prince."

"I caught the snobbishness, but otherwise I didn't see anything particularly 'princely' about that LaCroix douchebag," I said.

"You're right about that, but we don't have time for a political rundown. Job one? Get outta here alive. Sabbat might be mindless, but they hit like a Mack truck, like raging savages – nothing a fledgeling like you wants to mess with." He sharply turned his gaze toward the window, shushing me from any response I may have made. "Heads up. Back away from the window."

Outside there was a group of three Sabbat soldiers. Two of them were upright, holding SMGs, while the third could only be described as animalistic, crawling around on the floor on all fours, and even howling into the night sky. Down the alleyway walked the Magilla Gorilla with the massive sword who had executed my sire. Both of the Sabbat soldiers with guns started shooting at him, but he simply held his hand out and blue light, like electricity, started flowing around it. Behind the two Sabbat soldiers appeared two glowing white wolf shapes, which immediately pounced on them and started ripping them to shreds. The animalistic Sabbat charged toward the Magilla Gorilla, who simply pointed his hand toward him and the Sabbat soldier became dust in an instant.

The Magilla Gorilla looked up at the window Jack and I were looking through, but barely acknowledged either of us before walking off.

"Dumb frenzied Sabbat bastards," muttered Jack. "All right. We gotta vamoose out the back, quick. I'll stay and keep a watch out; you get us into the office. The door's around the corner here."

"No problem," I said. "I've always been one to enjoy a little breaking and entering." I walked around the corner and, with no real effort on my part, picked the lock on the office door. It was one of many tricks I'd picked up over the years, so it barely took me a few seconds.

There was a smashing sound as I entered the office. I looked around and saw that Jack had broken in through a window.

"If you're just going to teleport everywhere, then really, why have me go to so much effort?" I asked.

"There's no teleporting involved, kiddo, just knowledge of shortcuts," he said. "Well, nicely done, though. Not exactly an angel in life, were you?"

"Kinda half and half, to be honest. I try to do the right thing, but if I need to break a few laws and kill a few pricks to do that, well … let's just say I'm not the hesitating type."

"Cool. Now if you want a lesson on how really not to act, take notes from those Sabbat assholes. You're a big bad vampire … yeah, great, congrats … now keep it to yourself. You go roar and you beat your chest and … that's what you can expect. It's the same reason you don't let humans see you feeding. It's why the wolf doesn't want the sheep to know he's there. It's also why you don't go jugglin' dumpsters or outrun the 8:15 from Sacramento, and it's … and it's why you didn't know any of this when you woke up this morning."

 _That's what you think,_ I thought in amusement. Aloud I said, "You don't have to worry, Jack. I'm not stupid enough to go showing off to a bunch of humans."

"Good, that's good. Keep our secret secret and you make things easier on all of us. We're livin' in the age of cell phone cameras … fuck-ups ain't tolerated. Makes sense enough, right? Well, it ain't a casual thing for a fledgeling like you. That party back there, with the guy in the suit and the Magilla Gorilla – the assholes who put your sire to death? That's the Camarilla. Hmph. They make a tidy habit of enforcing 'vampire laws' like this one."

"So, in essence, they expect everyone to follow their rules and kill anyone who breaks them? Sounds like a dictatorship … like vampire Nazis, or some shit. _Hellsing_ was right …" I shook my head. "Sorry, ignore me, TV and stuff. Carry on."

"All right now, don't worry, 'cause I know the area a little – and you know what? I'm glad you're in this situation, you and I. It illustrates a point … you gotta utilise your surroundings."

"You have a plan?"

He shrugged. "Ya do what ya gotta do. Theft, destruction of property, breaking and entering. Heh. These'll be the least of your sins before the night's out. So look around here. We gotta get out the back there through that magnetically sealed door. There must be a key someplace."

"Well, then I guess we'd better find it."

I knew exactly where the key was. It was in the safe just to the side of the computer, which needed a password in order for the safe to open. I still remembered the password from when I played the game through: "chopshop." I typed it in on the computer and then entered the "unlock" command. The key was, in fact, a keycard, which I took from the safe.

"You been here before, kid?" asked Jack.

"Nah, I'm just good with computers," I told him.

"Fair enough. Now take that keycard and head out the back. I'll meet you out in the alley there. I'm gonna check out things from topside."

"I will do this deed." I shook my head a little. "That's what the schizo voice in my head's said … Is that gonna happen often?"

"Some Malkavians have it worse than others. You seem to be relatively fine, but things like that might slip out now and again."

"Fantastic."

I then used the keycard to unlock the door on one side of the room, revealing a set of stairs which I walked down and went through another door on the left. I exited into an alleyway and was immediately greeted by a hail of gunfire from a pair of Sabbat soldiers. I managed to dodge out of the way and charged toward them, dodging the bullets coming toward me as I went. I reached the first of the two, pulled my arm back, and then sent my fist forward as hard as I could, punching right through his chest and ripping his heart from his body. He turned to dust.

It was at this point that Jack jumped down through one of the windows upstairs, came up behind the second of the two Sabbat soldiers, and snapped his neck, slit his throat with his nails, and lifted him up and broke his back on his knee. A little overkill? Maybe, but these vampires can be resilient bastards. Ripping out that last guy's heart was basically the only easy way of doing it.

"Fuckin' waste o' unlife, these Sabbat vatos," growled Jack. "Y'know, you're pretty good at this for a new guy. Doesn't look like they even got a shot in ya."

"Eh, I just charged at him and punched." I shrugged. "Wasn't all that hard."

"Yeah, that's great, but Kindred ain't anywhere **near** the most dangerous things you're gonna be facin' now that you're part of this world, kid. There's plenty o' stuff that's gonna be lookin' to kill ya from here on in, which means you're gonna have to get used to drinking from kine – our word for humans – whenever ya get hurt. Remember what I said, though: don't kill them – least not the innocent ones. You're a monster now, make no mistake – one of the damned and the fallen. You need to hold onto every last shred of Humanity you have."

"Otherwise I'll become a straight-up horror movie monster, right?"

"Right. An innocent's an innocent. You kill one, even a worthless bum, even by accident, and it's gonna cost you a piece of your own Humanity, bring you closer to that Beast you got wellin' up inside you. You can survive feedin' on animals, if you can stomach that sort of thing." Jack made a gagging noise that told me he wasn't a fan of the idea. "To be honest, I think the only ones who go down that route are the Nosferatu. And that's just 'cause they're too fuck-ugly to live among humans without scarin' the shit outta 'em."

"Sounds like they have an unfortunate lot in life."

If he was about to respond to that, I saw no indication. Instead he shushed me. "Keep it down. Got someone around the way here."

"Only one?"

"Not too much of a threat by himself, but you never know if there's more in shoutin' range. You're gonna have to sneak past."

"Where to, governor?"

"The building across from us, with the garage door? There's some double doors on the far side. I'll meet you inside. Just stay low and stick to the shadows. And don't let him see you."

"Won't be a problem." I couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my face. "I'll be more ignored that the terms and conditions."

"I dunno what that means, but I'll take it as a good thing. Now go."

"Going."

I opened the chain-link door to the side of us and exited the alley, into a slightly wider one with a couple of cars in it. There was a Sabbat soldier there, but I decided it'd be better to do as Jack says. I was very eager to try out one of the trademark Malkavian abilities, anyway: Obfuscate. Concentrating, I focused heavily on my need to remain unseen, unnoticed. And then I wasn't there any more. I was invisible. There was a telltale shimmer, much like that found in the movie _Predator_ , but it wasn't the sort of thing you'd see unless you were looking for it, so the vampire I was sneaking past never noticed a thing as I walked right on past him. I walked around the corner and into the building through the double doors Jack had told me about.

 _This has all been very easy so far,_ I thought idly. _It's actually almost boring._

I wasn't at all surprised to find Jack already in there waiting for me.

"Keep it quiet, they're inside here," he said. "Seems that shovelhead outside just got separated from his pack. He's wounded, too. Go take care of him. Don't worry … he's probably greener than you."

"… Not gonna lie, I feel kind of uncomfortable with that," I said. "I mean, I was only made a vampire a few hours ago, at **most** , and you're saying he was turned even **more** recently?"

"You don't need to feel bad. The Sabbat, you see, they don't have the most rigorous training program. In fact, that poor sod is lucky if he knows he's a vampire."

"Not seeing why I shouldn't feel bad about this."

"Ah, he was probably just turned and beaten over the head. They like to do that … make shock troops, cannon fodder. You're not killing an innocent man, kid; you're putting him outta his misery."

"… All right."

As I walked out the door, I wasn't a hundred percent sure what was about to happen. I knew I was going to try and reason with this man-turned-unwilling-vampire, but I didn't know if he was going to listen. I also knew that I was going to have to take him from behind if I wanted to have any kind of conversation, as Jack was right, this guy was a shock troop and would be more likely to attack as soon as he saw me. I needed to be careful about this.

I activated Obfuscate and walked out into the alley. I made sure to step lightly and keep quiet. I walked around to behind the man and got close. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and made myself visible. He made several shocked choking noises and attempted to hit me, but I held strong.

"Listen to me," I whispered sharply in his ear. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make this hard. What's your name?"

All I got in response was choked growling and more attempts to escape. I tightened my grip with one arm, brought the other up, and hit him on the head.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

Again, just hostile growling.

I sighed. Despite having been changed into a vampire in about the last hour or so, he was completely gone. So I did as Jack suggested: I put him out of his misery. One quick twist of the head and the man's neck was broken. He was so new that the neck break killed him instantly. He was dust before his body even hit the ground.

I suddenly became very angry. The Sabbat had taken this man, who probably had friends, a family, a girlfriend or a wife (or both if he was that kind of guy, for which I would not judge him, as that would make me a hypocrite), and had turned him into a vampire without taking his life into account. Then they had fed him, made him a monster, and sent him into a battle he had known nothing about earlier in the day. They had destroyed his life in the space of a few hours. That wasn't all right by me.

 _Sabbat bastards,_ I thought with distaste.

I walked back to Jack at a brusque pace.

"Took you a little longer than I expected," said Jack. "You hesitate? Eh, can't say a blame you, knowing what I told you just now. Still, that's that, you get used to it. Sounds like we got another pack movin' in, though. The Sabbat're goin' all out. You better head underground, avoid stray bullets. Not that that's been a problem for you so far. Anyway, head down into the basement, through that grate in there. Keep a tire iron handy in case you meet any of 'em down there. I'll be there in a minute."

 _Meaning you're going to be waiting for me when I come out the other end,_ I thought. I picked up a tire iron as recommended, even if only because using a weapon completely detaches people from the guilt of their actions. I went into the other room, opened up the big-ass grate in the floor, and jumped down.

I went through a door, walked down a short corridor, went through another door. There was a Sabbat soldier in there who was facing away from me. I walked quietly up behind him, brought the tire iron around to choke him with it to keep him quiet, then I snapped his neck.

"Not sure what's goin' on," said Jack. He had come up just behind me. "Sounds like the Sabbat's gettin' scattered. I'm gonna keep an ear to the ground. Be careful goin' forward here … could be a whole mess of 'em holed up."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

I moved over to the door to the next room, found it was locked, and picked the lock. The Sabbat soldier turned around as I was entering, meaning stealth killing this one wasn't an option. He charged at me, and I swung the tire iron, hitting him around the face. My enhanced strength meant that the tire iron actually cracked his skull, dragging across and pulling with it a healthy chunk of the Sabbat soldier's skin. He growled out in pain. I brought the tire iron across again, this time downwards. It broke through his skull and the squelching sound it made told me that it had entered his brain. He turned to dust, dead.

{Things aren't boding well for the Sabbat if **this** is all their people are capable of} said Skulduggery Pleasant. {The vampires back home are much more intimidating.}

 _On that we can agree._ The vampires from the world of _Skulduggery Pleasant_ were kind of freaky, to tell you the truth, almost like feral animals.

Jack came up behind me again. "I think they're clearin' out," he said. "There's no need to go stirrin' up the hornets' nest till we know the score, though. Head through here … you'll come to an elevator around the way. I'll meet ya there. Don't let 'em catch ya."

"I'll do the fishing."

I opened the door to the next room, which appeared to be a storeroom of sorts and was filled with large boxes. I activated Obfuscate and walked around one stack of boxes, spotting a Sabbat soldier. Killing him was no fuss, I just broke his neck.

I entered the next room. There was another Sabbat soldier in there. I decided to try out another of the Malkavian abilities: Dementation. The ability to fuck with someone's mind was something I found rather interesting. My Aspect was in regards to the mind – didn't it make sense that I have some offensive abilities in that regard, too?

I chose to use the most basic of the Dementation abilities, called Hysteria. I focused my sight on the Sabbat soldier and concentrated on what I wanted to accomplish. Suddenly the Sabbat soldier burst out into hysterical laughter, doubling over and apparently struggling to breath. I simply walked forward and shoved the tire iron forward, and despite its lack of sharpness, my strength made sure it went right through his skull and stuck out from the other side of his head. He died.

There was another Sabbat soldier in the next room. I just broke his neck. There was no need to make a massive fuss out of all these blokes.

I went through a door and came out into a hallway. I was completely unsurprised to find Jack waiting for me there.

Jack laughed. "Fuckin' humans," he said. "Gangbangers 'protectin' their turf.' Ah man, I'm here thinkin' it's Sabbat movin' up in here … it's the fuckin' locals about to take one for the hood."

"So, we gonna ice 'em, homie?" I asked in amusement.

"Ah, they probably seen too much … Here, take this thirty-eight. Fuckin' pea-shooter, but a few shots and it'll take down a human."

"It shoots. That's good enough for me." I didn't tell him how pleased I was that I had a 38. to go with the one I used when I was in the world of _Skulduggery Pleasant_.

"Well, I'm gonna want it back," he said, completely ruining my moment of joy, "so don't go die and lose it. I don't use guns much. They're noisy, they're clumsy, practically useless against vampires. But still, a Kindred's gotta keep up with the times, and in modern day Los Angeles, that means comin' strapped."

"You don't have to tell me. I've lived here long enough."

"Really? Ya don't have the accent for it, ya sound all British. Watch out for those shotguns, though – ouch – those things can smart, I tell ya. Head up and clear out what's left of 'em. Can't have 'em runnin' their mouths about any o' this. I'm gonna make sure there's no stragglers around outside."

"And I'll take out the ones inside. See you in a bit."

I got in the lift and took it up the floor above, the warehouse. While I was in the lift, I summoned my own Smith and Wesson 38. so that I could dual-wield. I had always been comfortable with dual wielding. Then I simply waited for the doors to open. When they did, there wasn't a big welcome party to greet me with gunfire or anything, it just looked like an ordinary warehouse.

I walked around one of the shelves, then I saw the gangsters. There were only two, but they started to raise their guns at me. I pointed a gun at either one and pulled both triggers at the same time. Their heads exploded in a shower of gore before either of them could pull the trigger.

The doors to the lift opened again and Jack stepped out. He looked at the bodies of the two gangsters and nodded approvingly.

"That's it, kiddo," he said. "Just like that and it's all over. Everyone slinks back to their corners of the city for the night."

"Really? After all this fighting, everyone just pops off home for a cup of tea? I don't disapprove of that particular idea, but it does seem rather odd."

"Forget drinkin' tea or anything else that's not blood from now on, kid." _That's what you think, Jack._ "But yeah, it's all over now. Until the next night, that is, when the Camarilla finds some way to strike back. Parry, dodge, spin 'n all that. And so on, and so on, and so on …"

"A war between undead factions that battle it out every night … lovely-jubbly."

"Well, to be honest, you came at a, well, an interesting time, let's say. The Camarilla, the Sabbat … well, in LA these are the new kids on the block. There's already plenty o' Kindred had stakes down in California long before them. Now, we got every ancient Kindred rivalry playin' out all over the city. Lotta tension out there. Lotta fear. Lotta jittery, high-strung predators clingin' to their little pieces of eternity."

"Sounds like it should make for some interesting nights for me."

A car honked its horn several times outside.

"Oh, boy," said Jack. "Well, I think they're lookin' for you outside; guess you got a cab to catch. Was hopin' to fill you in on a little more, but … ah hell, you'll figure it all out."

"It's touching to know you have so much faith in me," I said. I handed him the gun he gave me. "Here's your gun, by the way."

"If you make it back, stop by at the 'Last Round' – it's this bar downtown here – I'll fill you in on the politics." He laughed. "Now that's the stuff that'll kill ya. Good luck."

"Cheers."

I left to go to the taxi that would be taking me to my new home in Santa Monica. The taxi ride was uneventful. I guess Cain just didn't feel like talking to me just yet.

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gents, is the first chapter of my second ever Multiverser story. Because this game takes place over such a short period of time, it's likely only going to take place at the same time as the first arc of _Hyperdimension Multiverser_ , though this is likely to have more chapters. I know the action wasn't exactly exciting, but Dexter has faced enough in his time to find this sort of thing piss-easy. It'll become more challenging for him later on, but for now, when he's facing enemies as basic as these, he isn't exactly going to break a sweat.**

 **I DO have a couple of ideas on how to make all this more interesting and challenging for him, but those won't come into play for awhile. At least until after the Santa Monica arc.**

 **I'll see you lot next time.**


	2. Ghouls and Thin Bloods

**Welcome to chapter two!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _VAMPIRE THE MASQUERADE: BLOODLINES_ OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES THAT MAY BE MENTIONED! _VtMB_ IS OWNED BY TROIKA GAMES, ACTIVISION, AND WHITE WOLF PUBLISHING! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

* * *

 _ **Voice Cast (how I envision characters being voiced, will likely remain the same for canon characters)**_

* * *

 _ **Mercurio = André Sogliuzzo**_

 _ **E = Greg Ellis**_

 _ **Lily = Margaret Tang**_

 _ **Rosa = Courtenay Taylor**_

 _ **Arthur Kilpatrick = J. Grant Albrecht**_

 _ **Heather Poe = Courtenay Taylor**_

 _ **Vandal Cleaver = James Arnold Taylor**_

 _ **Stanley Gimble = Michael Gough**_

 _ **Carson = Leonard Boyarsky**_

 _ **(I understand that Courtenay Taylor is on there twice, but as Rosa she does a Spanish accent, so the voices aren't really all that similar.)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ghouls and Thin-Bloods**

* * *

 _ **Dexter Verser's POV**_

* * *

The apartment I was given as a safe haven by LaCroix was small and shitty, to say the least. I still felt pretty comfortable with it, though. One of the few things that still remains from my life as an ordinary human is the strange amount of comfort I take in small spaces – I guess you could call it claustrophilia. The place was a mess, but that was easily fixable. I hadn't slept yet, as it was still the same night. About one in the morning. That meant I had time to deal with the whole Mercurio situation, and maybe a few other things, too.

Helping out E and the other thin-bloods was high on my to-do list.

And using my vampire blood to stop Heather from bleeding to death on a hospital bed.

And, if I've got time, killing Stanley Gimble for cutting people up and using their limbs as fashion statements.

Now, I generally pride myself on being the forgiving type. It makes sense given my profession, which is understanding the human mind and trying to find the "fixing point" to reverse the effects of them reaching their "breaking point." Hell, I was even considering the possibility of giving LaCroix the option of surrendering and maybe trying to rehabilitate him, but I knew the odds of that happening were slim at best, which is why it was only a consideration. Gimble, on the other hand, is so far off the deep end that I think killing him would be a mercy to both him and the poor bastard he's got locked up in his basement.

 _And then there's the situation with Jeanette and Therese …_ I thought.

{A trick with two tongues} said the mad voice in my head.

 _Indeed._ The thing about the situation with the Voerman sisters was that there was no option in the game that didn't make me feel at least a little bit guilty. On one hand, there are two paths through that part that end in one of the sisters dying. On the other, the third option ends with them combining into one being – named Tourette – that was kind of an amalgamation of both … but it always felt to me like I was **killing** both and replacing them with someone new. I wasn't a fan of any of those options.

{It's not like things haven't gone differently without your input before} Michael Thorton pointed out. {You Multiversers do tend to have something of a Butterfly Effect on the worlds you enter, even without really meaning to. Need I remind you of how Madison managed to fight off the guy holding her hostage, whereas when you played it as a "game" you had to choose between saving her and saving a lot of innocent people?}

 _Good point,_ I conceded. _I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

I went into the bathroom and picked up the aspirin and the watch. I had no use for either, but the aspirin should hold Mercurio over until I could get him the morphine from the hospital, and the watch … I don't know. Maybe give it to one of the homeless guys hanging about outside so they could sell it at the pawn shop. I also took the three blood bags from the fridge. Now that I wasn't being observed by anyone, I was suppressing the part of my vampiric nature that required me to drink blood, but I still had some use for the blood bags that you'll read about later.

I didn't bother reading the letter Mercurio left for me, as I knew all the details, anyway. I didn't read the other letter, either, for the same reasons, though the fact that it was from Maximilian Strauss excited me somewhat; I liked the man when I played the game and had no doubt I'd like him when meeting him in real life. Instead, I went into my emails on the laptop, tying in the "sunrise" password I had so ironically been provided with.

I immediately deleted the penis enlargement email I had been sent. **That** was one thing I **definitely** didn't need to worry about.

I also deleted the email from LaCroix telling me not to waste time, and the email Kilpatrick's bale bonds business sent me. I'd be visiting him later, anyway.

I actually read the one Mercurio sent me. It wasn't like it was telling me anything I didn't already know, I just felt like reading through it.

Then, finally, there was the first emails from the mysterious "Friend." To the best of my knowledge, the game never actually revealed who this mysterious email sender is, so I hadn't a clue of their identity. Whoever it was, however, they were clearly well-versed in the events currently occurring. It's the only email I didn't delete, as I intended to keep all of these in the pursuit of finding out who it was sending them. It read:

 **(Subject) The opening**

 **(From) a friend**

 **The game begins. A pawn is moved.**

The lack of knowledge was irritating to me, but I'd be lying if I said the prospect of a true mystery wasn't very exciting for me. I know that might be contradictory, but we rarely ever feel just one emotion, and they can be contradictory to each other on occasion. But I'm going off topic.

All that dealt with, I left the apartment. It was time to get to business.

* * *

 **(Play "Echoes" by The Rapture)**

 **Opening instrumentals**

We are greeted by an image of the sewers beneath Los Angeles. There are rats milling about and specks of blood occasionally on the walls. Some vague human shapes can be seen moving around, just out of sight. Above ground, people can be seen moving around in the middle of the night, completely unaware of a completely separate society that exists right beneath their noses.

 **The city breathing**

 **The people churning**

 **The conversating**

 **The prices is**

 **What?**

Dexter Verser is standing in front of a brick wall, near enough glaring at the camera, one eye red and the other blue. He grins, revealing vampire fangs.

 **Vampire the Masquerade: Multiverser**

The camera pans over to the image of Smiling Jack, leaning against the wall and grinning.

The location changes to a place filled with nothing but darkness. Therese Voerman stares at the visage of her sister Jeanette. Between them the darkness seems to make the shape of a mirror.

 **The conversating**

 **This place is heaven**

 **And if you see them**

 **They'll say it**

 **What?**

The scene changes to a rough-looking bar filled with Brujah, the main vampire clan of the Anarchs. Nines Rodriguez is playing pool. Damsel stands in the corner moodily, not really interacting with anybody.

 **Life makes echoes**

 **If you see them**

 **Life makes echoes**

Sebastian LaCroix sits behind the desk at the top of his skyscraper, his arms resting on the desk in front of him and his hands pressed together in thought. Beside him stands the Magilla Gorilla, forever the loyal bodyguard and servant.

 **The conversating**

 **This place is heaven**

 **I put on lipstick**

 **The prices is**

 **What?**

The _Elizabeth Dane_ comes in to dock. The security guards all look wary as the camera travels to the bowels of the ship, revealing a sarcophagus. An air of evil surrounds this ancient artifact.

 **Life makes echoes**

 **If you see them**

 **Life makes echoes**

Dexter climbs into a taxi. The driver looks back at him, blank-faced but seeming to grin, like he and his passenger shared some sort of secret.

Dexter looks out the window before they drive off, seeing the image of Heather Poe waving him off. He grins as the taxi starts to drive away.

 **(End "Echoes" by The Rapture)**

* * *

The moment I got outside, I was greeted by a sight I'd have to get used to on the streets of LA: a homeless man.

"Y-You got – you got some change, mister?" he asked weakly.

"Here y'are, mate," I said, handing him the watch. "I dunno how much that's worth, I just found it in my new apartment, but you should get some decent bees for it at the pawn shop."

"Hey, thanks, mister!" he said, taking the watch with a large smile on his face. Then he just looked confused. "Bees?"

"It's rhyming slang. The full phrase is 'bees and honey.' It means money."

"Oh." Then he walked away.

I walked down the alley, came out onto the street, and was greeted by the sight of Mercurio, bleeding heavily, crawling his way into his house. He'd left a quite significant amount of blood on the pavement outside the building. So much so that it was genuinely strange that nobody had noticed. Then again, most of the people out at this time of night were hookers and homeless people, so maybe they were just used to this sort of thing.

Shrugging it off, I made my way toward Mercurio's place and went inside just after him. There was a trail of blood leading to his living room. I followed it and went inside the living room.

Mercurio was a rough-looking brunet with blue eyes. Well, I say "rough-looking," but that might have been because he was dripping with his own blood at the time. He was lying face-down on his sofa until he heard me approaching, at which point he looked up with a pained expression on his face.

"Those mothers … ripped me off," he said weakly. "I'm dyin' here! Oh!"

"Are you the fleet-footed god?" I asked. Then I mentally cursed myself for letting the Malkavian madness effect my speech again.

He grunted. "Mercurio, if that's what you mean. Ah, shit … you're a Malkavian, aren't you? Damn, that's the last thing I need. I'm bleedin' all over the carpet, and I can't even understand what the hell you're saying."

"To be fair, I'm not that bad. Just a slip-up every now and then. It's as annoying for me as it is for you, believe me. Anyway, what happened to you? 'Cause from where I stand, it looks kinda like you've just come out of a very knife-heavy orgy."

"I got … I went … Uh … what is this lump? Is this my rib? Oh, holy shit, my rib is pokin' through my side!? Oh. I'm all numb … you gotta look and tell me!"

"Calm down, mate, someone just glassed ya. Now who're the tossers that stitched you up?"

"God damn chemist! Can't trust any operators in LA. I verified him, organisation seemed reliable. Guy mixes up speed, his crew sells it. Occasionally does explosives. I set up a drop. I show up at the beach with the money, right? Four of them guys, they come out of nowhere. Junkie pricks – hit me with a bat! Head feels like I got a friggin' horse kickin' it. I never shoulda gone alone … amateur move. I shoulda handled those pricks. God damn Cali rat bastards. Those cocksuckers – beat me rotten, left me for a stiff. I had to crawl to my car, crawl my ass up here. The vamp blood's the only thing holdin' me together. But shit, they got the money, they got the Astrolite …"

"Just tell me where these druggies are and I'll kick their asses so hard they'll have to unbutton their collars to shit." I wasn't going to bother asking about the vampire blood, because I already knew how all that worked. (By way of explanation, basically, humans who are given vampire blood once a month or so cease to age, gain a more advanced healing factor, and also gain a certain amount of extra strength. Mercurio looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties, but he was actually almost fifty.)

"Those small-time sons of bitches live out in a dump on the beach," he told me. "Four or five of 'em. The one's got the explosives is Dennis. Got my money, too, that prick!"

"I'll take care of it. Here," I said, giving him the aspirin from my apartment, "for the pain. I'll pick up something … let's say 'heavier' when I get the chance."

He shoved a few more of them than is probably healthy into his mouth. "You're a life-saver."

"No worries. I'll be back when this business is done. If you hear screams of agony coming from the beach, that'll be them, so do try not to panic."

"Uh, one more thing: about the deal, I mean it – you tell anyone about this, I'm dead. I'm beggin' ya. I got a way o' gettin' people what they need. You don't say anything, I can help you out."

"Mate, even if I liked LaCroix enough to grass you up to him, I doubt I'd be arsed. Don't worry, this story dies with them."

I didn't even wait for a response before walking out of his house. There wasn't any real reasoning behind it, I just wanted him to think I was a badass, because I am.

Has it sunk in that I have an ego yet?

* * *

I was just about to enter onto the beach when I was greeted by a good-looking young woman of Hispanic descent with long dark hair and equally dark eyes. "Up there," she said, pointing to a house just by the beach. "Through that chainlink gate and up those stairs."

"Thank you, Rosa," I said to her. I didn't bother asking how she knew what I was here for, I knew she was psychic. Even if she didn't know I'm a Multiverser, she definitely sensed that I was something more than just a vampire. She kept her mouth shut about it, though. The beach was very small compared to every other beach I've ever seen, but I suppose that was to be expected since this part of the beach was so close to the pear (which I would also be investigating at some point in order to get the ball rolling on solving that horrible murder).

She looked slightly startled. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who knows more than you should, even if our reasons for knowing are rather different from each other. But I believe we share something of a common heritage." I had always guessed that Rosa was a Malkavian, even if it was never outright stated.

She nodded in agreement. "There is something … **different** about you. May I ask your name?"

"Dexter. You can call me Dex, if you'd like."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I believe you were here for a reason?"

"Quite right. I'll see you later."

Deciding that the gangsters in the house could wait a little while, I walked up to the vampire I knew to be E. I could see that he was a surfer very quickly after seeing him, what with his toned but not overly muscular body, his swept back ginger hair, even his green eyes reminded me of the sea. He saw me approaching and a hint of hostility entered into his expression.

"Listen," he said in that Australian accent, "it's like I've told you types 'bout a thousand times now – we know we can't hunt 'round here, all right? We're minding our own business, no reason to hassle the weaklings."

"Chill your beans, mate," I said. "I'm not here to hassle anyone. Mind if I hang about for a bit?"

He looked quite surprised. "Be my guest. But you'd be the first. Most of the time you types just run us off, or in the case of some of the long faces we got gathered around here, kill us on sight."

"That's not very nice. Why would they do that?"

E shrugged. "Don't know. We all seem to have come down with the same disease – ah, hell, who am I kidding, we're a bad horror show. And we seem to be the runts – the mistakes. You types call us thin bloods … I say we're all equally screwed."

"I know the term. So, how did you end up with the world's most depressing beach for a home?"

"I'd just come to town for a surf tourney – seems like years ago, but it's been about six months now. Every night during the finals I used to hit the local diner after the beach parties fizzled out in the am. That's where I met **her** … She had a natural beauty, not like all the plastic dolls littering the sand. Her name was Lily. I remember introducing myself – the way she seemed grateful for the company. Well, a few nights after our meeting, we were on the beach alone and …" He hesitated.

"Go on, mate, you ain't gonna get any judgement from me," I said.

He nodded. "She tried to tell me what she was, but I didn't understand. And so, she showed me. I was furious with her when I took it all in. I cursed her and left, never really knowing what I was. I realise now how she must've felt. So, here I am, now, a mystery to myself."

"And what happened to Lily?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose I'd have moved on by now if I didn't think she'd show up one of these nights. There's a lot I've got left to say to her."

"If I find out anything about where she might be, I'll let you know. And I can tell you what a thin blood is, if you really wanna know."

"Really? I've had no luck with the other vamps 'round here, they all just chase us off if they see us about. You'd be doing us a massive favour."

"You're welcome. There's not really that much to explain, to be honest with you. Over the years, as the vampires have Embrace more and more people, the bloodline has been … well, 'thinning out' is the best way of putting it, I suppose. Each generation of vampires is weaker than the last, because the bloodline weakens the more it gets passed down. The reason the other vampires don't like you lot is because you're a sign that we're getting more vulnerable. And, if you can believe it, a lot of Kindred think it's a sign of the end times."

E was wide-eyed. "So … they think we're some kinda sign of the apocalypse?"

"That about sums it up, yes. Superstitious nonsense, of course, but I'm afraid there are doom-sayers in every sentient race. It's some kind of Multiversal fact that everyone's obsessed with the end of the world. Anyway, I appreciate that this is all a lot to process, but I have a job to be getting on with. Your friend Rosa pointed me in the right direction for it. Do excuse me."

Then I walked away.

I went through the chainlink gate and up the stairs toward the house. I made my Smith and Wesson 38. and my Colt Python 357. Magnum (which I gained when I was Rick Grimes) appear in holsters at my hips. They weren't the most practical of dual-wield weapons, but they were both revolvers, and I do prefer to dual-wield when it comes to my guns. It's a personal preference, is all. I knew for a fact that these gangsters were going to try and kill me the second they laid eyes on me (well, other than the guy standing out front, but he openly admits that he wants the fledgeling to start something so that he has an excuse to kill them, so I wasn't going to be showing him any mercy, either), so I was going to get them over with as quickly as I could.

"Help ya?" the gangster out front asked as I approached.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm looking for a cracking good time."

"A cracki—"

He never got to finish because I covered his mouth and snapped his neck.

"Nice of you to oblige," I said.

As I approached the front door of the house, I started to get a little bit excited. Have you ever watched _Hellsing Ultimate Abridged_? Then you should get the joke I was planning on making without any trouble whatsoever.

I opened the front door and went inside. There were five gangsters, all of whom started drawing guns the second they saw me.

"Hey, guys, how's your health plan?" I asked. They pulled their guns, pointed them at me, and were about to fire when I pulled out both of my own guns. "Apparently it's great!"

I killed two of them immediately with well-placed gunshots to the head. The magnum blew the man's brains all over the wall behind him, as that gun was very powerful. The remaining three were moving around in an attempt to throw off my aim, but that did them no good. I didn't hit quite as on-mark as I had with the first two, but I took out another one with two shots to the chest, one from either of my guns. The last two fired off more shots and even managed to hit me, not that the gunshots bothered me that much. But then I looked down at myself.

"… Motherfuckers … I like this T-shirt …" I muttered to myself, looking up to glare at them. They had punched several holes in my Goonies T-shirt, which was red with a black skull and cross-bones and text that read "The Goonies never say die." Not exactly battle attire, I know, but I was doing all this in my casual wear. I didn't actually feel the need to switch into the attire I normally did battle in just yet. But that would be changing rather soon, I assure you.

I put two bullets in the heads of both men and they dropped dead with no real fuss.

I holstered my guns. "I hope things pick up soon," I said to myself. "So far this has been so easy that it's actually rather boring."

I went into the back room and picked up the Astrolite. I didn't bother picking up Mercurio's money. Making $250 out of thin air was something I was very much capable of, so there wasn't any need to fill my pockets with it now.

I left the house and walked back down to the beach. If any of them were worried or surprised by the bullet holes in my T-shirt, they didn't say anything. I couldn't imagine that they'd be surprised, the gunshots had been loud enough. To be quite frank, considering the police were investigating a murder on the pier at this point, I was rather surprised that there had been no coppers coming down on the house, what with all the shooting that had been going on.

It was on my way across the beach that I was approached by one of the thin bloods who I had never learned the name of. I knew what he was going to ask, though.

"Umm," he started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, there is no head vampire, and blood transfusions won't turn you human again," I said. "Terribly sorry, chap, but we're all stuck like this."

"B-But …" He looked very confused and disappointed.

"Look, mate, I know this ain't exactly the ideal life, especially since you're thin bloods and most vampires are snobbish cunts, but it's far from hopeless. You've got **eternal life** if you play your cards right. I know that can come with its own set of kinks, but think about everything you can do in that time. And it's not like you're alone, either. You've got quite the group gathered on this beach, all of them good people. You want my advice? Don't take that for granted and ignore a good thing by spending every waking hour figuring out how to become human again. Good day … er, night, sorry."

I started walking off again.

"Did you conduct your business?" asked Rosa as I walked by her.

"I don't think you need psychic abilities to known the answer to that question," I said, smiling at her.

She tilted her head at me. "You're different … **new**. Who are you, Dexter?"

"For now, let's just say I'm from … out of town. I'll gladly explain more later, but at the moment I'm burning moonlight. See you." I made to walk away, but stopped briefly and looked back at her. "I like your accent, by the way. It makes your voice very pretty. Kinda sexy, too."

Then I left the beach.

* * *

My first stop after leaving the beach was not, in fact, Mercurio's house, but the diner in which I knew Lily had gone relatively recently. Helping out the thin bloods was high on my priorities list. I suppose you could say I have something of a soft spot for them. I was vaguely repulsed when I entered the diner – it was no wonder they had to bribe all the health inspectors that came in.

I walked up to the old woman who ran the place.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Has a pale redhead come in here at all?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

"She may've said something about thin bloods. That ring any bells?"

"Thin blood? Sounds familiar … is that one of those tropical diseases?"

"Something like that. Where did you hear it?"

"Hmm … I know I've heard that before …"

"Could it have been from the pale girl I mentioned?"

She thought for a moment, then realisation showed on her face. "Oh, **that** girl. Nice girl. First decent human being" (I suppressed the urge to chuckle) "I've seen in here for years – not like all the junkies and crazies I normally see. Yeah, I remember her. Yeah … weird. She left a tip but she didn't order a thing. Yeah, she looked so hungry, too. Just sat there all night with a full glass of water in front of her, talkin' about this and that. She seemed lonely, a little scared, so I let her stay in the booth until we closed. She left some stuff here. You seem to know her. Why don't you give it back to her if you run into her?"

"I'll do that." I took the stuff – a photograph of Lily, her purse, and a bail bond for Rolf Toten, who was Lily's sire – and started to leave. "Goodnight to you." I left.

I made my way down the street to Arthur Kilpatrick's bail bond business. I needed an excuse to talk to him in order to have a reason to go after Stanley Gimble and free Kilpatrick's bounty hunter – Carson, I believe his name is. It may seem rather impractical to do things in the order I was doing them, but it was all carefully planned out in my mind. If this turned out the way I wanted, I could get an awful lot done by the end of the night, even before I had reason to go visit the Voerman sisters.

I entered the small building that house Kilpatrick's business and was immediately greeted by an overweight man with dark hair, a pair of sunglasses, and slightly scruffy facial hair.

"Welcome to Kilpatrick 24-Hour Bail Bonds," he said cheerfully. "My name's Arthur Kilpatrick. How can I help you?"

"I was just hoping I could ask about the setup you've got here," I said.

"Bail bondin'? What do you want to know?"

"Do many of the people you look for ever do a runner?"

"Of course. Goes with the business. Then ya sic the bounty hunter on 'em."

"That's got to be an interesting job."

"You betcha. I used to do some bounty huntin' myself back in the day. Takes a solid set o' brass balls to make a good bounty hunter, I'll tell ya that much."

"Is the bounty hunter you've got at the moment any good?"

"Yep. Damn good. His name's Carson and he's great at what he does when he wants to do it. I can't seem to find him now, though. He's pissin' me off, to be honest. I need him to go find someone."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that, find him for you."

"You'd do that? I mean, I won't ask you to do it for free, I'll pay you for your trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'll find him."

"Great, great! I suppose the first place you should look is his apartment in Santa Monica Suites – apartment one, I think it is. Maybe you'll find somethin' there to let you know where he's got himself to. Here's a keycard, that'll let ya in."

"I'll find him. Bye, now."

I left the building and walked back down the road. I ignored the mental bloke who was spouting shit about the end of the world to anyone who passed by. I made my way to the hospital. In the game, the fledgeling would have had to go to Lily's car and read her diary, but I already knew what I was doing, so all of this would happen a lot quicker. I entered the hospital, and rather than simply going downstairs to the blood bank, where Lily was being held captive by Vandal, I picked the lock on the door to my left. I had another life to save up here.

I walked down the corridor, entered a hospital room on my right, and was met by the sight of Heather Poe lying face-down on a hospital bed. She was a pretty woman with a slight tan, shoulder-length crimson hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top with light blue straps and a pair of jeans. The front of her top was covered in blood due to the injuries she sustained (the causes of which were never actually explained during the game).

"Uh," she groaned painfully as I entered the room. "Please – get a doctor."

I didn't even consider that possibility. The doctors here would all ignore me and tell me they were busy if I did as she asked.

"I can help you," I said instead.

She groaned out in pain again. "My insides … it hurts so bad …Can someone call my grandma, please …?"

"Don't worry, now. It's all going to be all right." I cut my right wrist with my nail and held it out toward her. I focused and concentrated so that my vampire blood would be the stuff that came out of my wrist. "Just drink this and all the pain will stop."

She put my wrist to her lips willingly enough and she drank. Then she started actively sucking at my wrist. It took a little effort to get her to stop in the end, and it was clear that the addictive effects of vampire blood were already setting in. I had to do it, though. It was one of the few disadvantages of taking the role of another, I've found: you have to commit to their actions, truly take on their role. I was the movie version of Spider-Man in one universe, and having to go full Emo Peter had almost driven me to creating a copy of myself just so I could kill him.

Heather hummed in satisfaction.

"You'll be fine now," I said.

"You … Wa— Who … wh-who are you? Ohh. What did you do? What did you do to me? Ah …"

"Explaining it now would just make you flip out, trust me." I recalled that in-game she would actually have a large freak-out if I told her now. "Find me when you've recovered and I'll tell you everything."

I left the room without saying anything else. Before leaving the clinic, I broke into the doctor's office and grabbed the morphine I had promised Mercurio. Then I made my way downstairs to the blood bank.

I walked through the corridor and stopped by the reception area blocked off by the glass. Behind the glass was Vandal, the creepy as fuck ghoul of Therese Voerman, who I believe once got bitched out for not pouring her blood into a wine glass, but that hardly matters. He was a shady-looking bloke, Vandal … I didn't like him very much, for reasons you will discover shortly.

"You up next for the needle?" Vandal asked me. "Hmm? Your donation could save a life, you know. Oh, but isn't it a little late for altruism? I don't think you're here to give blood at all. I don't buy it, Jack. I bet you're here to **take** blood. Am I right?"

"Not quite, though your reasons for thinking so are perfectly sound," I said. "And Jack is a completely different vampire. Nice guy, though."

Vandal laughed a little. "None of that 'pretend I don't drink blood' shit. I like that. So, if you're not here for blood, what d'you want?"

"I need to get in. Help a lad out, would you?"

"Employees only – them's the rules of the queen bitch herself. Sorry about that."

"I wonder if Therese Voerman would like to hear that you refer to her as 'the queen bitch.'"

"Oh, she knows, I just don't think she cares. You're not getting in here."

"Clearly. I suppose I'll move on, then."

I walked back the way I'd come, but didn't leave the blood bank. Instead, I stopped at the door that led into the back area and picked the lock. I walked directly to the freezer where they kept the blood on ice. There was a keypad on the wall in the freezer, into which I typed "1969" and a section of the wall opened up into another room. There was a lever in there, which I pulled, opening up yet another room, this one bigger. Inside this room is where I found Lily in the restraining machine. She had shoulder-length orange hair and grey eyes. She looked incredibly thin and drained, showing how starved she was.

 _And the fact that Vandal's been draining the blood out of her just makes this whole picture worse,_ I thought.

"Hunger …" Lily said under her breath. "I need it … a drop of it on my tongue, sliding down my throat, the hot flash in my brain lighting up my body …" Her words were incredibly suggestive, despite what she was actually talking about. "I can smell it everywhere … blood …"

This is where the three blood packs I'd found in my fridge would be coming in handy.

"Here," I said, holding up one of the bags to her mouth. "Drink this."

She bit into the bag without hesitation and drained the whole thing in seconds. I repeated the process with the other two bags. She was looking better by the end, but by no means fully restored. She even looked like she may have regained her senses.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded, breathing heavily. "Okay. I'm gonna let you out now."

I had finished releasing her restraints just as the door opened and someone in hospital scrubs walked in. Lily jumped him the second she saw him, not even giving him a chance to scream. For a moment I was gripped by fear, fear that my plan to stop her from killing this man hadn't worked, but when she stopped drinking from his neck, I saw that he had a dazed look in his eyes. He was still alive – she hadn't drained all of it.

 _Thank God for that._

{That was a close call} said Peter Parker.

"The heat," Lily hummed, "it's never been so satisfying. I just kept drinking until I was full, and it felt **so** good … but I could've killed him … If you hadn't given me that blood before, I might've …"

"But you didn't," I said in what I hoped was a comforting tone. "That's all that matters."

"But … what came over me?"

"You frenzied, let the beast take over, it happens. The important things to remember are that you didn't kill him and it's not your fault. Those pricks have kept you locked in here against your will. If anyone's to blame for you losing control, it's them."

"… I was in here trying to steal some blood. I'd heard they sold it – I was hungry and I can't hunt in town. They caught me and … I was strapped – trapped … thought I'd never escape. But … I nearly killed a man … I have to get out of here."

"I'd recommend heading to the beach. That's where E and the other thin bloods are."

"E? You know E? I … how do you know E?"

"I met him on the beach. He was confused, so I explained a few things to him. Then I came looking for you."

"I tried to tell E about his condition, but he was so furious at me for what I'd made him into, he wouldn't listen."

"Well, at least you got to know him first. My sire picked me up at a night club and turned me as soon as we got back to her place. I'm not a malicious man, but I wasn't particularly saddened when she died. Anyway, you vampires really need to learn how to talk to people before you Embrace them, because doing it and **then** telling them is just a ridiculous practice. I'm honestly surprised more fledgelings don't outright reject their sires if this is how everyone goes about things."

She nodded sadly. "You're right. My sire, Rolf, he left me with so many questions. And I did the same thing to E. But I didn't want to leave E – he forced me out of his life. I-I should go. I have to get out of here. Maybe out of the city … soon."

"Did you not hear me? I said there are a bunch of thin bloods hanging about on the beach, as well as E. He wants to see you."

"E … doesn't hate me any more?"

"Quite the opposite, in fact."

"I'll go see him. Thank you."

"Don't even worry about it. Just get to that beach, would ya? We could use more good news these days."

She smiled at me and ran out of the room. The Vandal came in looking furious and I knew I was going to have some fun with this. I didn't use the Malkavian's mind manipulation abilities much, but this was one instance where I knew I could have some real fun with them.

"Why'd you have to go and let that bitch out?" he asked me, glaring. "I had a nice little side business going, selling her blood off. Well, you know what? No blood for you, no more!"

I didn't bother saying that I hadn't planned on buying any, anyway. Instead, I laughed.

"Hahaha!"

"Heh heh … hm, hm, mmm, hngh, hee hee hee …" Vandal started to crack up.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! HO HO HO HOo … AH! AH! Ha … hoo … ho ho … Oh, ho ho, ha … What were we laughing about?"

"Does one need a reason? Until we meet again – laugh." That was my Malkavian side breaking through again, but I didn't really care in this instance. It's a hell of a punishment, isn't it? Leaving him in an unstoppable laughing fit using Hysteria. I was quite pleased with my handiwork. As I left the hospital, Vandal was still laughing his ass off, and he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

When I walked into Mercurio's house to find him face-down on the sofa and not moving, I wasn't concerned at all, for I knew the odds of him having died in the last hour or so were basically zero.

"Hey, Mercury, you dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, man," he said, weakly sticking his head up.

"Well, I guess this morphine is basically useless, then."

"Gimme that!" He snatched the morphine from my hands and injected it into himself with no hesitation. The look of relief on his face was certainly a sight to see. "Ahh … ohh … Oh, holy Christ, I needed that."

"And here's the Astrolite."

"Yeah? Didja waste those sons of bitches?"

"The bitches have been wasted, yes."

"Good, great – hope it was painful. Didja get my money back?"

"I did, indeed." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out $250 that hadn't been there before, then handed them to him.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver. I might have to buy some new kidneys with these."

"So, what is it that our dear prince wants me to do?"

"You need to make some place disappear, a warehouse. Looks to be a Sabbat interest."

"So I'm to add more fuel to this little feud … Oh lucky me."

He snorted laughter. "You don't know the half of it. I heard a lot about that operation. I'd love to get in there, get my hands on the equipment they've been unloading. But it'd be suicide to walk in there … got an army of trigger-happy types and they're all packin'. I don't know … maybe … uh …"

"Suicidal is nothing to me. Keep going."

"Well, there's a guy, I never met him, but I heard a lot about him. His name is Tung, Bertram Tung. He's one o' you types. If there's anyone who knows more than me about this city, it's him. Unfortunately, Tung's hiding out at the moment."

"Nothing's ever gonna be easy, is it?"

"Not in this town. Tung's hiding out 'cause of Therese, Therese Voerman, you know her?"

"I've heard of her."

"Anyway, word is Therese and Tung are feuding – I don't know the details. My take's that Tung thinks he's about to get whacked, so he's gone underground till Therese calls it off. If you wanna put that warehouse into orbit any time soon, you're gonna have to get Therese to call off that feud."

"And that's gonna be easier said than done … guess I'm heading to The Asylum, then, huh? I'll catch you later, Mercury."

As I left, I could've checked Carson's apartment on my way out, but that would've been a waste of time. I had about an hour of night left, and if I played my cards right, I could get rid of Stanley Gimble before morning. While I was fine with suppressing my vampire nature and not drinking blood, going out during the day was a big no-go. If any of the local ghouls caught sight of me out during the day and reported it, there would be a lot of questions raised that I didn't want to answer.

My next stop was the tattoo parlour.

As I went in there, I was unsurprised to find it empty. I knew for a fact that the owner of the place had been dead for at least a few days and was currently rotting in Stanley Gimble's basement. I was simply here in order to ensure that Gimble lets me into his place when the time comes. I could break through his door, but I didn't feel like making a mess.

I strode into the basement of the tattoo parlour and waited for the phone to ring. It didn't disappoint me.

"Yes?" I said into the phone.

"Hello," said the strangely extravagant voice of Stanley Gimble. "Might I speak with Mr McGee?"

 _I do still wonder why he tries to call the man he's got locked in his basement,_ I thought. Aloud I said, "I'm looking for him myself, I'm afraid. He seems to have gone missing. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I had an appointment with him a few days ago, but he never seemed to show up. Do you know when he'll return?"

"Haven't the foggiest. What did you need to see him for?"

"Well, Mr McGee was going to be doing some modelling for me. Medical reference for the work that I do here in the studio. It's a shame, really … the proposition would have been lucrative for him."

"Well, I'm looking for him, too."

"You are? Isn't that a coincidence? Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm acting as a bounty hunter and someone wants him found."

"Oh. I-I see."

"Do you think we could meet up to discuss the matter further?"

"I'd be delighted to. Why don't you come down to my office, and we'll talk about it."

"Where's your office?"

"I'm at the end of Main Street, a small basement studio. The sign says 'Gimble's Prosthetics.' Just ring the buzzer and I'll let you in."

"I'll be popping round in a minute. See you then."

I put the phone down and left the building. I wasn't going to be fussing around with this psychopath. I had to do this as soon as possible, or else Carson might end up dying.

I walked down the stairs outside Gimble's studio and pressed on the buzzer.

"Yes?" Gimble's voice resounded through the intercom. "May I help you?"

"We talked on the phone a couple minutes ago. I'm here to talk about McGee."

"Oh, right, right. I'll buzz you in."

"Thank you."

The door buzzed and opened. I walked in and was face to face with Gimble, all well-dressed and well-groomed.

"Hello," he said. "Welcome to Gim—"

I brought my hand up and slashed across. Short as my nails are, with the speed and force that I slashed him with they were more than enough to cut the skin. The blood started to pour from his throat before he'd even noticed what had happened.

"That was for Mr McGee, as well as Carson's shooting finger," I said as he looked at me with pained shock. "Have a lovely night."

He fell to the floor, quite dead.

"I'd say this night has gone rather well," I said to myself as I began to walk into the basement. "I would say I hope all my nights here will be this easy, but I sincerely doubt that." I sighed.

I reached the cells in the final room, which was remarkably clean when you consider that Gimble had chopped up a fair few people in here.

"Huh?" Carson said from his cell when he caught sight of me. "Oh! Hey! Help! You gotta get me outta here, man! This guy's a freakin' nut job!"

"If you're referring to Gimble, he's dead," I assured him. "His words died in his throat, it was just awful."

"Really? You killed him? Oh, thank God …"

"Yep, I killed him. Hang on a sec." I pressed the button on the wall that opens up the cells.

"Thanks, man!" Carson said in gratitude. "You're a lifesaver. I wasn't sure I was gonna make it. I'm tellin' you … I've been on some weird cases, but this one takes the cake."

"I'd imagine so. Kilpatrick sent me to fetch you. Well, not specifically here, but you get the point."

"He did? Oh, man, that's solid! I owe that big guy. I hope I can figure out a way to pay him back for this."

"I'd say carry on being his bounty hunter, but the state of your hand is probably gonna make that a problem."

Carson sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Gimble took my trigger finger for a trophy. I'm all through with this business. I hate to leave Arthur in a lurch, but that's just the way it is."

"Sounds like a shit situation. Look, I've gotta head home now, but I'll talk to Kilpatrick about all this when I see him. You should head to the hospital to get that finger checked."

"I'll do that. Thanks again."

I left him and went back to my apartment, where I slept away the day.

* * *

 **So, Dex got up to rather a lot in his first night, didn't he? I know things haven't exactly been exciting so far, but there should be somewhat more challenging things next chapter. The fight at the art gallery comes to mind. (Though, to be fair, that's probably just because he doesn't want to do too much damage to anything other than the paintings.)**

 **I'm probably going to be updating _Hyperdimension Multiverser_ next. For now, however, some review responses.**

 **calcu22:** I know the feeling. I love this game so much. I am remarkably fond of the Malkavians, myself. Thank you.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Well, it's Dexter not David. I'm looking forward to introducing Jeanette and Therese to the story as that entire situation will be really fun to write. No, they don't represent the Infinity Stones, though that is a rather interesting way of looking at things.

 **See you lot next time!**


End file.
